


Check-In

by knothim



Series: Inescapable [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butt Plugs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Multiple, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knothim/pseuds/knothim
Summary: Lotor goes away on a business trip and calls Keith to let him know. He enlists Acxa's help to continue Keith's training while he's away.





	Check-In

**Author's Note:**

> Short update this time. I wrote this as part of Punishment (the next part) but it didn't really fit so I've decided to make this into a separate fic. It reads like an extra and sets the premise for how Punishment comes about. Enjoy~

On Monday when Keith woke up, Lotor was gone from the room. The only evidence he’d left of his visit were the new marks on his body and the cum still warm in his ass, kept there by the wide plug Lotor had put in after he pulled out. Keith knew it was Monday because Lotor wasn’t already fucking and making a desperate mess of him. He hated that omega side of himself, that side whose only thought was his next release. 

Keith's knees buckled when he tried to get to his feet, but he caught himself on the bed before he could fall to the ground. After waiting a few seconds for his strength to return to his legs, he limped over to the bathroom. 

It was like this after every weekend. Three nights and two days of Lotor fucking him almost nonstop drained Keith of his strength and energy. The worst time had been after his heat. He hadn’t been able to walk for nearly an entire week. Lotor hadn't given him any time to recover and had continued to fuck him every night after he got home from work. Keith had had to resort to crawling on the ground to go to the restroom or scope out the room. Mostly he just stayed in the bed.

Keith turned on the shower and stepped inside once the water had warmed. Keeping one hand on the wall for support, he reached behind himself and pulled out the plug. He groaned as a flood of Lotor's cum poured out and ran down his thighs. He hadn’t realized how full he was until it was emptying out of him.

Keith shivered as a chill ran down his spine despite the stream of hot water cascading over him. He instinctively reached down to stop the flow of Lotor’s cum leaking from his entrance, but it was already too late. Pulling his hand away, Keith stared at the sticky liquid for several seconds before slowly bringing it to his mouth. 

He moaned at the taste. It wasn’t as strong as usual mixed with his slick, but it still tasted like his alpha. When his fingers were clean, Keith reached down again to scoop up some more. He continued to lick the cum from his thighs until it was all gone, down his throat or down the drain.

Legs becoming unsteady again, Keith sat under the spray of water with his head between his knees. Looking down at his erection, he felt like screaming. 

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this. He had Shiro. Shiro was waiting for him. Shiro. Shiro. He loved Shiro. He couldn’t give up. He was going to get out. He_ needed _ to get out.

Keith’s eyes started to water with unshed tears of frustration as he wrapped a hand around himself and reached the other down to insert three fingers into his ass. It wasn’t enough. He tried to think of Shiro as he added another finger and pumped his hand faster. It still wasn’t enough. 

Getting up onto his knees and grabbing the plug he dropped earlier, Keith impatiently pushed it inside of himself. Images of Lotor invaded his thoughts of Shiro as he desperately tried to come. It had never been this difficult before, so why couldn’t he come?

Keith moved the plug around, popping it out and back in while he rubbed the head of his dick and thumbed at the slit. He was close but it still wasn’t enough. 

Trying to remember what Lotor did to get him to come so easily, Keith released his dick and started playing with his nipples. Although his memories of his time with Lotor were always a little fuzzy, Keith knew that Lotor didn't even have to touch his dick to make him come. 

He roughly teased his nipples the way he knew Lotor liked to do. His knees unconsciously spread and Keith sank lower as he grinded the plug into his ass. It wasn't very long and could only graze his prostate, but it was still better than nothing. 

His breathing became heavy as he imagined Lotor’s large hands replacing his own and his thick cock stirring up his insides instead of the short plug.

“_ Alpha…_” Keith moaned when he finally came, his release too difficult to be satisfying. 

Keith slumped back against the tub after he finished. Lotor was somehow changing his body against his will, and he didn’t know how to stop it. He had to escape before it was too late. _He had to._

Stepping out of the shower, Keith dried off and threw on his robe before heading back to the room. There was breakfast waiting for him on the table, but he ignored it and went back to the bed instead. Keith didn’t want to starve himself, but at this point, he didn’t know what else he could do. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sounds of his moans and cries coming from the speakers.

About a week or so after his heat ended, Lotor decided to play recordings of himself fucking Keith while he was alone during the day. Keith hated seeing and hearing himself beg for Lotor’s knot, but there was no way to tear out the TV because it was behind some sort of tempered glass and the speakers were imbedded into the high ceiling. 

He would never admit it, but Keith secretly wished that the videos showed more of Lotor.

Keith curled into a ball under the covers - they smelled like Lotor - and covered his ears with his hands. It did little to drown out the sounds, but he was trying. 

Today’s video was from sometime during his heat, one of the few times when Lotor had let Keith take the initiative and ride him after teasing him and going too slow for too long when he was most desperate to come.

No, this wasn’t him. Keith wasn’t himself during his heats, especially here.

"Then how do you explain your actions now? It’s been at least three weeks since your heat ended and your next one is over a month away," a voice inside his head countered. It sounded like Lotor.

It wasn’t the heats, it was Lotor, Keith realized. He wasn’t himself when he was with him. Lotor could bring out the omega in him with his scent or a touch, or even just a command.

“That’s because I am your mate,” the voice said.

Keith didn’t know what Lotor gained from showing him these videos. If his goal was to make him lose his sanity, it was working. He could feel a part of himself crack with his every moan or the wet slap of their skin. And when he heard himself beg for more, or harder, or any other thing, a flood of shame would heat his cheeks. Keith was sure that soon enough, he would shatter completely. He didn’t know what would be left of himself if that happened. 

He fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of teasing hands, firm muscles, and a low, husky voice. Keith thought it was Shiro, but when he woke up, deep purple and yellow eyes were imprinted on the back of his eyelids and his alpha’s name was on his lips. He kicked off the covers and looked down to find precum and slick smeared on his robe.

As he was debating what to do, the door slid open and Acxa walked in with a tray of food. Keith let out a resigned sigh, thinking it was almost time for Lotor to come home. But instead of telling him to start preparing himself, Acxa walked over to the closet after setting down the tray. He brought out Lotor’s box of various toys and dumped them on the bed.

“Don’t move from the bed,” Acxa ordered.

Keith was too confused to disobey him. His eyes just followed Acxa as he walked out the door, leaving as abruptly as he had come in. After he was gone, Keith stared at the toys in front of him, confused as to why they were left there and tempted to use them to take care of his erection. 

His rational side lost to the part of himself that craved physical gratification - the side that became harder to resist each day - and he decided to borrow one of the bigger knotting dildos. Just as he was reaching out to grab it, the TV screen flickered and switched to an image of Lotor. Keith’s hand paused in midair as the image moved and Lotor’s deep chuckle filled the room. 

“I see you are just as eager as ever,” Lotor grinned at him. 

Keith jerked his hand back and scrambled up the bed until his back hit the headboard. He stepped on his robe as he crawled backwards and the loose knot came undone. The robe fell open as it slipped off a shoulder, exposing his skin heavily marked with imprints of teeth and bruises of varying shades of red and purple.

Why was Lotor calling him? He should have been on the way home by now. Had Keith done something he wasn’t supposed to? He ran through his day in his mind, but couldn’t come up with anything that warranted being checked-in on. Did Lotor somehow know that he had come in the shower?

Keith remembered that he still had an erection and quickly shoved his hands between his legs to hide it from Lotor’s view. He didn’t know how Lotor would react to Keith coming on his own while he was away. He hadn’t been explicitly forbidden from doing so, but he hadn’t received permission either.

“You don’t have to act so surprised. There is nothing odd about wanting to check up on my mate, is there?” Lotor asked. “And don’t think I didn’t see what you were about to do there, Kit. I saw you reaching for that dildo,” he added smugly. 

Keith looked down at the bed and felt his cheeks heat with shame. He couldn’t deny Lotor’s claim when he had been caught red-handed.

“Don’t look so scared, Kit. I didn’t call to reprimand you. I wanted to let you know that I’ll be out of the state for a few days. Some urgent business came up that I have to attend to, but I’ll try to get back as soon as I can. If it all goes smoothly, I’ll be back by Thursday evening, and if not, no later than Saturday afternoon." Keith gaped in disbelief. "When I get back, I'll fuck you until you pass out, so wait for me until then. Can you do that?”

Keith absently nodded as his brain tried to catch up with everything Lotor had said. He wasn’t coming back for three, possibly even five days. That was over half a week! If Keith played his cards right, he could get out!

There was a part of him was disappointed that he wouldn’t see his alpha for so long, but he pushed that thought aside to concentrate on the prospect of finally escaping. He was going to leave. He could see Shiro again! Keith tried to school his expression so he wouldn’t give away his plans. 

“Don’t look so down, Kit. I’ll be back soon,” Lotor reassured, misunderstanding Keith's silence for dejection. “I’ll call you every night. And I’m leaving Acxa to take care of you so you won’t be alone. In the meantime, you are free to use any of those toys in front of you whenever you please, but you are only allowed to come when you are on call with me. That is a standing order. No more masturbating alone in the shower or the like. Am I clear?” 

“Yes, Alpha,” Keith answered, ashamed that he’d been caught. He ignored the fact that his reply to Lotor had been automatic, lying to himself that he was only keeping up appearances while he planned his escape. 

“Perfect. Then let me see you. Move your hands and spread your legs,” Lotor ordered.

Before he could think better of it, Keith dropped his hands to his sides and moved his feet apart, angling his knees out so his body was on display. It was humiliating and frustrating how naturally it came to him to obey Lotor’s orders, but his dick seemed to perk up under the heat of his alpha's gaze. 

“Good boy,” Lotor hummed in approval, and Keith almost mewled at the praise. “Now finger yourself open and get your ass nice and wet.”

Keith told himself that he was only doing this so Lotor wouldn't become suspicious of him. He started with two fingers, easily slipping them inside and rubbing his walls. Through half-lidded eyes, he watched Lotor stare intently at his hole and felt a gush of slick leak out past his fingers. It was arousing having his alpha watch him masturbate, but it also made Keith feel self-conscious having all his attention on him. When he inserted a third finger, his knees unconsciously started to come together.

“Don’t hide from me, Kit,” Lotor ordered firmly. “Acxa, get behind him and hold his legs apart.”

“Yes, sir.”

Keith whipped his head toward the voice and startled when he saw Acxa approaching. The bed dipped down next to him, and he tried to scoot away as Acxa reached out to grab him. 

When had he come back? Keith hadn’t even heard him enter the room.

Before he could get far, Acxa pulled Keith back by his ankle and sat him on his lap. He grabbed under his knees and pulled them back and apart until they were almost touching his shoulders. His legs were spread and his feet dangled in the air; Keith was completely restrained.

If he thought having Lotor watch him masturbate had been embarrassing, it was nothing compared to the humiliation he felt at having Acxa forcibly hold his legs open to watch as he fingered himself for Lotor. Red colored Keith’s cheeks as he felt a rush of shame. He wanted to struggle against Acxa’s hold, but he knew that it would only upset Lotor, and he didn’t want to displease his alpha. Instead, Keith released a distressed whine to let Lotor know he didn’t like Acxa intruding on them, but he was ignored. 

“Look at how much slick you’re already producing, Kit. You’re exquisite. Never hide yourself from me or anyone else. It’s already unfortunate that others aren’t able to touch you. It would truly be a shame if they couldn’t even look at you as well, don’t you agree, Kit?” Lotor said, hungrily staring at Keith’s body. “Now, continue.

Keith let out another whine but pushed his fingers back in without further complaint. He spread his fingers a couple times, then squeezed in his pinky when Lotor ordered “Another.”

By the time Lotor decided he was adequately stretched, Keith was already painfully hard and dripping with precum. Holding his ass cheeks apart so Lotor could get a better look, Keith felt his hole twitch with the need to be filled. He wanted Lotor to hurry back and shove his cock inside him.

“God, you’re so wet,” Lotor groaned. “I can’t wait to get back and fuck your tight ass. You won’t remember anything but the feeling of me pounding into your ass by the time I finish with you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Kit?” he asked.

Keith mewled that he would and tried to spread his legs wider than Acxa was holding them. Acxa accommodated him by pulling his knees further apart and leaning him back against his chest so his ass was better on display.

“Acxa, hand Keith the dildo by your foot - the purple one,” Lotor said.

Acxa handed Keith the same dildo he had been reaching for earlier, then promptly pulled his leg back up into position. 

“Lube that up with your slick. Get it nice and wet like you would for me,” Lotor instructed.

Keith rubbed the dildo against his hole. His breath hitched when the tip caught on his rim, but he pushed through until it was fully coated and dripping in his excess slick. It was difficult to fight the urge to stick the whole thing inside himself in one slide, but he hadn't received permission from his alpha.

“That’s enough,” Lotor said. “Now I want you to slowly insert it into your ass. _ Slowly_," he emphasized when he saw Keith’s impatience. “And don’t come just yet. Wait until I say you can. If you come early, or if you push it in too fast, I’ll have Acxa put a cock ring on you. Do you think you can handle it?” he asked.

Keith fervently nodded that he could. He hated wearing a cock ring and would do anything to not have it put on him. “I can do it, Alpha. Please don’t make me wear it,” Keith desperately begged. 

Lotor chuckled. “That will be up to you. As long as you can follow my instructions, I won't make you wear it,” he promised. “If you say you can do it, I’ll believe you. Insert the dildo _slowly _and make sure that I can see everything.”

Keith gave a small nod, and with trembling hands, placed the tip of the dildo to his rim. He gently pushed on the end until the head disappeared inside. When it breached his entrance, he threw his head back onto Acxa’s chest with a moan.

Keith had to pause because he almost came right there. His chest heaving, he looked up at the TV and saw Lotor’s hand slowly moving up and down. He unconsciously licked his lips - Lotor was hard too and jerking off to_ him_. Keith could almost _ smell _ him. He glanced up at his alpha's face and felt a shiver run down his spine when their eyes met.

“Keep going.”

Eyes locked with his alpha, Keith slowly pushed in the dildo. It was long and thick - not as big as Lotor’s cock but enough to make him come if he wasn’t careful. When it was almost halfway in, Keith accidentally brushed the tip against his prostate. His whole body shook as he desperately tried to hold off his climax.

Lotor must have given some signal because in the next moment, Acxa reached down and pushed a button on the end of the dildo to make it start vibrating. Keith cried out and tried to curl in on himself, but it was impossible when his body was being spread out and held back against Acxa’s. Instead, he gripped his dick with both hands and tightly squeezed so that he wouldn’t be able to come. It was painful and one of the last things he wanted to do, but a cock ring was worse and Keith was determined to not wear one today.

His body convulsed with the force of the dry orgasm he hadn’t been able to hold back. Keith didn’t know if Lotor would count it as coming if he didn’t ejaculate, but he had no way of stopping it either way. He could only wait for it to pass and hope his alpha would forgive him for disobeying.

Lotor was silent while Keith came down from his climax, and when he was back to himself, if a little spaced out, he lifted his eyes to find that Lotor’s had never left his face. Heat rose in Keith’s cheeks at the intensity of Lotor’s focus. A part of him wanted to avoid his hungry gaze, but a bigger, stronger part of himself wanted to bask under his alpha’s undivided attention. 

As the two sides of himself warred with each other, Keith was stuck, trapped in Lotor’s unwavering gaze. Before his rational side could even begin to put up a fight, the decision was made for him.

“I won’t count that since you didn't ejaculate, but don't let it happen again,” Lotor smirked. "Now, continue."

Keith couldn’t do anything but obey as his body automatically responded to follow his alpha’s orders. He reached for the dildo with one hand, the other still tight around his dick. Lotor had given him a second chance, and with the dildo still vibrating relentlessly against his prostate, Keith was afraid he would come again the moment he let go.

Slowly pushing on the end of the dildo, Keith panted from the effort it took not to come. It was difficult but he managed to get it the rest of the way inside, even with the vibrations rubbing his walls just how he liked. The shaft was fully sheathed inside and the knot was snug against his rim. Keith squeezed his dick again as he waited for further instructions. 

Seeing Keith waiting as patiently as could be expected in such a situation, Lotor smiled down at him. “Move your hands. Hold onto Acxa behind you.”

Keith whimpered but he had no choice but to do as he was told. After taking several deep breaths to get his bearings, he let go of his dick and reached up behind him, fisting his hands in the fabric of Acxa’s shirt. He had somehow scooted down Acxa’s body so he was almost lying on top of him. His ass was completely exposed to the air and his head was resting against the lower part of Acxa’s chest.

Like this, Keith’s body was on full display not only for Lotor to see, but for Acxa as well. He wanted to hide away in shame. It didn’t matter that Acxa had already seen him like this. The humiliation he felt at being seen in his most vulnerable and exposed state didn’t seem to ease. And the hard bulge prodding his lower back only made him feel further depraved. 

Keith wished it was his alpha’s.

Lotor took his time to appraise Keith’s dick leaking with precum and his ass dripping with slick. Keith bit the inside of his cheek and squeezed his eyes shut to concentrate on not coming. The dildo's vibrations teased the inside of his ass, but there was no other stimulation apart from that. Keith felt almost confident that he wouldn’t come.

“Look at you,” Lotor said reverently. “I didn’t think you would be able to do it. As promised, you don’t have to wear a cock ring. You never cease to surprise me, Kit,” he said proudly.

Keith looked hopefully at his alpha and mewled with delight. He didn’t have to wear a cock ring! His dick wasn’t going to be painfully bound by the unforgiving metal! Relief flooded through him at the thought.

“Acxa, pinch his nipples. They're looking a bit neglected,” Lotor said.

"Yes, sir." 

Acxa brought Keith’s knees a little closer together so he could reach over to pinch and pull at his nipples. The touch was too light, and Keith whined as he tried to push his chest up into his hands.

“Harder,” Lotor demanded, and Acxa complied, almost painfully twisting his nipples, much to his satisfaction.

“God, you’re beautiful. It’s like you were made for me, Kit. You’re probably soaking inside right now just waiting for me to shove my knot in,” Lotor said, slowly stroking his cock that was _ just _ outside the video frame.

Keith moaned in agreement. He _ was_. He _ was _ made for Lotor. No one could make him feel as good as his alpha did. They were meant for each other.

“You’re such a good omega for me. So beautiful,” Lotor praised as his eyes greedily roamed over Keith’s aroused form. “I know how much you want my cock. Just be patient a little longer. I’ll give it to you so hard when I get back, you'll be screaming my name.”

“_Please…_” Keith whimpered, his voice barely above a whisper. “Please, Alpha. Fuck me. Knot me. I _ need _ it. I need _you_,” his voice gained volume as he started to beg. “I want to see you.”

“Fuck, Kit, how did you get to be so lewd? Since you’re following instructions so well, I’ll give you a reward.”

Lotor tilted his laptop screen down, and Keith got a full view of him languidly stroking his hard cock. On the large flatscreen TV, he could see all the details he’d never had the patience to appreciate before: the smooth, rounded head that Keith liked to run his tongue across, the long, thick shaft with dark protruding bumps all along it, the slightly swollen knot at the base that could knock the breath out of him with how large it inflated. Milky precum leaking out the slit slicked the way for Lotor’s large hand, and Keith whimpered with the desire to taste it, the _ need _ to have it inside him.

His alpha's cock was the perfect length to penetrate the deepest parts of Keith. The graceful curve allowed him to easily hit his prostate. The thickness was more than enough to stretch him with just the right amount of pain, and the bumps along the shaft rubbed and grinded his sensitive walls better than any toy. And when the knot swelled inside Keith, it brought both pleasure and pain in the best combination possible.

Keith licked his lips and his breathing sped up as he took in the sight of his alpha’s cock and knot. His ass clenched around the vibrating dildo inside him, imagining how much better it would feel if it was his alpha’s. 

The fingers teasing his nipples weren’t rough enough; their movements were too stiff and inexperienced. Keith needed Lotor, he needed his alpha’s cock. It was so big, almost too big, but he needed it inside him more than he needed air to breathe. 

“_Alpha…_” Keith could barely gasp in warning. His throat felt so dry.

“Kit-” Lotor started, but the moment he said his name, it was already too late.

Keith cut him off with a loud moan and he spilled onto his stomach. His body tensed as he shuddered in Acxa’s hold - his hands had stopped their movements in his surprise. 

When his orgasm finally passed, the only sounds in the room were his panting breaths; both Lotor and Acxa were completely silent. Keith looked at the TV to see that the screen had been tilted back up to show his alpha’s face. He was sporting a wide grin, and the weight of what Keith had done hit him like a punch to the gut.

“Kit, _ Keith_, did you come just from seeing my cock?” Lotor asked, awestruck.

Keith looked down at the cum on his stomach and nodded in shame.

"_Remarkable_," Keith thought he heard Lotor whisper, but it was too quiet for him to be sure.

Lotor cleared his throat. “As flattered as I am, you know what needs to happen now, don’t you?” he asked, sounding almost pleased.

Keith could only nod as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Kit, look at me. Tell me what you did wrong.”

“I came without your permission,” he said quietly, looking up into his alpha’s smiling eyes. 

“And what did we agree would be your punishment if you couldn’t follow my instructions?”

“I ha-I have to wear a cock ring,” Keith sniffled, tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Shh, Kit, it’s okay. I’m not angry. You know I don't want to punish you, but you understand why I have to do this, don’t you?” Lotor tried to reason with him.

Keith nodded even as he dreaded what was to come. He hadn’t followed his alpha’s orders, so naturally he needed to be punished for it.

“I didn’t listen to you. I don’t deserve to be your omega,” he started crying. 

Lotor was too good for him. He deserved an omega that could follow instructions.

“No, don’t say that. Your body is just especially sensitive. With a little more discipline, you’ll be able to do anything I ask. You’ve already improved tremendously from when I first picked you up. It’s only a matter of time now until your body is able to follow my commands,” Lotor reassured.

Keith gave a small smile through his tears. If he could give his body to his alpha, there'd be nothing more he could ask for as an omega. He could stand to wear a cock ring if that’s what his alpha wanted. Keith needed his body to learn who it belonged to, and if Lotor said that this was the way to do it, then he would put it on with a smile. It wouldn’t be the first time he wore a cock ring. Not even close.

“There you go, smile for me. Because you gave it your best try, I’ll let you wear your favorite one. Can you put it on yourself?”

“Yes,” Keith breathed, taking the simple black cock ring from Acxa. Lotor had once said that it made Keith’s dick look pretty with the way it fit so snug against his skin, and it had instantly become his favorite.

With shaking hands, Keith slipped the metal over his dick and between his balls. He was still soft so it wasn’t that tight, but he knew it wouldn’t stay that way for long.

“Beautiful,” Lotor admired, and Keith softly purred. “Now grab onto Acxa again. You are not to let go unless I say. Understood?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good boy.” Looking at Acxa, Lotor instructed, “Fuck him with the dildo. I know you’re secretly a romantic, so do it slowly like you would. Keep him on edge for as long as you can. If you can’t make him come dry like that at least twice, I’ll be disappointed in you,” he teased. 

Keith had learned that Acxa had never actually had sex with anyone because he was waiting to find the right mate and that Lotor thought it was a waste of his good genes. Keith couldn't care either way because he was already bonded to the best alpha there was. 

“Yes, sir,” responded Acxa’s tense voice.

Dropping one of Keith’s legs, he grabbed the dildo and started to slowly thrust it in and out of his ass. The thrusts were shallow, and he took his time rubbing the vibrating shaft along his walls like he was looking for something. Keith figured out what it was when his body jerked, and he let out a cry as Acxa continued to tease his prostate. Because that’s all it was, teasing. He didn’t provide Keith the rough treatment he had become used to from Lotor, that his body had come to crave.

Keith could feel Acxa staring at his face, but he only had eyes for his alpha, imagining Lotor was the one behind him, teasing the dildo in and out of his hole while he whispered in Keith’s ear all the things he wanted to do to him. Lotor met his gaze and grinned back at him like he could read his mind.

“How is it, Kit? Does Acxa make you feel as good as I do?” Lotor asked smugly as if he already his answer.

Keith immediately and fervently shook his head. No one could compare with how Lotor made him feel. Acxa’s grip on his knee tightened, causing Keith to release a small whine.

Lotor's eyes slightly narrowed, but he only addressed Keith. “Then tell me how you like it. Tell me how you want me to fuck you when I get back. If you’re good while I’m gone, I’ll do everything you ask.”

“I- I want you to fuck me. Please, Alpha, I need you so bad!”

It hadn’t even been a day, and Keith already felt like he was on withdrawal from his alpha. Just knowing that he wouldn’t see Lotor for at least another three days, possibly longer, made him yearn for his touch that much more. Keith didn’t know how he was going to survive the rest of the week without him.

“Fuck me hard like you always do. I don’t care if it’s fast or slow. I just need your cock in me. Please, please don’t use a dildo. Or a plug or the eggs or your fingers,” Keith begged. “I want to feel your cock inside me, and I want to come from _ you_.”

“Tell me more.” Lotor’s hand offscreen sped up its movements.

“I want you to knot me. Come inside and plug me with your knot so it can’t leak out. And play with my nipples. And claim me again. Bite me, Alpha, please. I don’t want your marks to disappear.”

Lotor hummed his agreement. “What else? Don’t hold back. Tell me everything you want. Just this once, I’ll do anything you ask. You can be greedy, so say what you want.”

“I…” Keith hesitated. “I want to come. I don’t want to wear a cock ring. It hurts, and I want to come with you,” Keith’s voice got progressively smaller as he confessed to Lotor what he hadn’t been able to say until now.

Lotor chuckled as if he had already known how he felt. Keith flushed and dropped his eyes from the screen. He saw that he was hard again - of course he was. Lotor had long had that power over his body, and Keith had been verbalizing everything he wanted done to himself. He gathered his courage to continue begging. But before he could open his mouth, Lotor spoke first.

“I thought you enjoyed when I controlled your orgasms. Being denied over and over again and letting the pleasure build up until your body can’t hold it in any longer and then finally releasing it all at once. Are you telling me you don’t like that feeling? Was I wrong in believing you enjoyed it?” Lotor’s dark eyes bored holes into his own as if he knew things about Keith that he didn’t know himself.

“I-” Keith knew that Lotor liked to control his body’s reactions, and he didn’t want to deny his alpha that pleasure. He could only give Lotor his body when he received so much more from him. And what Lotor said wasn’t necessarily wrong. The orgasms he experienced when he was repeatedly held back from coming were some of the most intense and overwhelming he’d ever had.

“I was wrong. I do like it,” Keith admitted.

“See, I know your body better than you do. I am not trying to be cruel. There is a reason for everything I do, and that is to give you the maximum amount of pleasure possible.”

Keith lowered his eyes in shame. His alpha knew what was best for him and he had doubted him. He didn’t deserve such a kind and understanding alpha.

“Look at me, Kit. I want you to come again. Do you think you can do that for me?” Lotor gently asked.

Keith shook his head. “It’s not enough. I need you,” he cried.

“I know, Kit, but I’m not there right now, and I’d really like to see you come. Can you come for me?”

“I can’t.”

“Just try, for me? Please?”

Taking a shuddering breath, Keith nodded. He could try. He would try anything for his alpha. “Okay.”

Lotor’s face broke out in a grin. “That’s my good kitten. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me. You want to make me happy, don’t you?”

“I do.” And Keith did. He wanted to be the best omega he could for Lotor and show him that he was worthy of being his mate.

“Then come for me. Look at me and focus on the feeling in your ass. Imagine that it’s me doing all of this to you. I know you want more, but come for me with this first.”

Keith looked into his alpha's bottomless eyes that seemed to stare into the very depths of his soul. He felt hot where Lotor’s eyes fell, and it seemed as if his body was becoming more sensitive. Every touch on his skin was magnified tenfold. The silk robe was open and the sleeves were bunched up around his shoulders. A drop of sweat dripped down his brow, and his cum from earlier was still sticky on his stomach. Slick leaked out around the too-small dildo, easing the slow slide of it in and out of his ass. 

Acxa’s body behind him was hard and hot. Keith had all but forgotten he was even there; only he and Lotor existed in his world. The only reminder of his presence was the shallow movement of his chest and the quiet sound of his panting. Keith could faintly smell his arousal, but it was overpowered by the scent of his alpha's pheromones in the incense that had been lit sometime without his noticing.

Keith took a deep inhale of Lotor’s scent and felt his dick twitch. He stared at Lotor and blocked out his other senses, concentrating only on the movement of the dildo in his ass. His eyes flicked back and forth between his alpha’s eyes and his mouth, and his throat tightened when Lotor’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. Keith was taken back to the few times he had been rewarded with a blowjob from his alpha.

It had been so hot and wet inside Lotor’s mouth. He had slowly teased Keith’s dick with his tongue while his fingers played with his hole, keeping him on edge for the better part of an hour, long after he was begging to come. And when he was finally permitted to release, Lotor had swallowed every last drop and continued to suck until Keith had nothing left to give. Lotor had pulled him into a bruising kiss after, letting Keith could taste himself on his tongue.

Keith clenched his fists in Acxa’s shirt. His dick was burning as if Lotor had his mouth around him right now. He wanted to come. 

The dildo grazed his prostate soon after he had that thought, and Keith was spilling onto his stomach again with a cry for his alpha. Except that he didn’t. The cock ring was still tight around his dick and he was still hard inside it. Keith felt disoriented. Even though he had just climaxed, he still felt unsatisfied.

“I knew you could do it, Kit. I was right to choose you,” Lotor said proudly.

Keith gave a tired smile. “Did I do a good job?”

“You did more than good. You were incredible."

"I love you."

"I know," his alpha gently smiled at him. "Now let's keep going. This time, hold it in. Don't come until I say."

"I can't come anymore," Keith said, exhaustion coloring his voice.

"You can and you will," Lotor said with finality, leaving no room for discussion. "Acxa, fuck him hard like you mean it. If he can still speak, you're being too gentle. He can take it, so give it to him rough how he likes it."

"Yes, sir." Acxa's voice sounded tight and a little breathless.

"Kit, say my name."

"Alpha."

"Again. Keep calling my name. Don't stop."

"Alpha. Alpha. Alpha!" It soon became increasingly difficult for Keith to breathe with the fast pace Acxa had chosen. The dildo punched in and out of his ass, going deeper than it had all night, but still not deep enough. "Alpha! Alpha-"

Keith watched Lotor watch him. He wanted his alpha. He wanted his alpha's cock. He wanted to come, but his alpha hadn't given him permission.

"_Alpha…_"

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Acxa finally left Keith’s room several hours later. He slammed his back against the door and slid down to rest his head on his knees. His body was burning. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, and everywhere that had touched Keith, directly or indirectly, felt like it was on fire. Including his cock.

Acxa was so hard, harder than he recalled ever being. Watching Keith as he came over and over had been almost too much for him to handle. He had come just from _ seeing _ Lotor's cock. Acxa wished he could elicit the same response.

He undid his pants and pulled out his erection. Wrapping one hand around it, he used his other hand to pull his shirt up over his nose and inhaled the sweet scent of Keith's arousal. Acxa replayed Keith's reactions in his mind, his moans and his cries, his full-body shakes as he repeatedly came undone in his arms. He licked his lips and could almost _ taste _ the cum that had puddled on the omega's stomach.

Acxa almost regretted not getting a taste when he was wiping Keith down, but his room had more cameras than a bank, and Lotor was obsessed with his omega. He would be caught if he tried anything. For now, Acxa just imagined how Keith would have tasted on his tongue, how he would have looked writhing beneath _ him_. 

When he came - faster than he'd like to admit - Acxa felt both relief and guilt. He'd had to keep his desire in check for hours as he fucked Keith with a dildo and then used a vibrating wand to get him to come from only his balls, taint, and nipples. It was refreshing to finally release all his pent-up arousal, although if it had been possible, he would have preferred to come inside Keith.

The guilt came after, in place of an afterglow, as Acxa came back down to reality. He had neglected his duties to jerk off in the hallway. Even worse, he had come from imagining himself fucking Keith, _Lotor’s_ omega, his _bonded_ _mate_.

Acxa let out a deep sigh and stood up, tucking himself back into his pants. He went to the restroom to wash his hands before heading back to the security room to keep an eye on Keith until the end of his shift.

His self-control was rapidly slipping through his fingers. He didn't know how he was going to make it through another three days or longer of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a lot of dialogue this time! I usually struggle a lot with it and it always sounds cringey to me but this time I'm pretty happy with it! Good thing too, cause it'd be pretty awkward to have silent video sex lol.
> 
> I've already got Punishment mostly all planned out and the first scene is written. Please pray for Keith's ass cause it's getting DESTROYED in the next part 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Thanks in advance for any kudos or comments! >‿<


End file.
